My Weakness
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Skye hait Ward : c'est un tueur en série et un menteur ! Mais pire c'est le seul qu'elle ne peut pas oublier ... Lorsque Ward revient vers Skye, elle ne peut pas résister, même si elle sait que tout ceci n'est qu'éphémère. LEMON HARD


**Ward &amp; Skye**

**xxxxxxxx**

J'attrape le col de sa chemise et vient le plaquer sauvagement contre ma porte alors que celle ci s'ouvre en percutant le mur de plein fouet . Nous sommes enfin dans ma chambre, le chemin pour venir ici m'a paru comme interminable et l'absence de ses lèvres sur les miennes m'oppresse comme ci je manquais de quelque chose. Sans hésité un moindre instant j'empoigne avec force la racine de ses cheveux et plaque sa bouche contre la mienne le forçant directement à entrouvrir ses lèvres si savoureuses. Je grogne de plaisir alors qu'il prend mon visage en coupe l'attirant un peu plus à lui dans un geste possessif. Je ne prends pas la peine de le repousser, certainement parce que mes mains sont trop occupées à lui arracher sa magnifique chemise en soie blanche.

Nos langues s'affrontent alors dans un duel presque affolant de dominance pendant que mes dents viennent mordiller sa lèvre inférieur lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur qui se dissipe dans notre échange acharné. J'éloigne alors mes lèvres des siennes dans un mouvement brusque et prends un certain temps pour reprendre mon souffle, en profitant pour dévorer des yeux chaque parcelles de son torse nu. Ward est tout simplement taillé comme un athlète de haut niveau et le fait de l'avoir en cet instant pour moi seule, me comble de désir.

Il me regarde lui aussi, lèvres entrouvertes, inspirant de longues bouffées d'air pour remplir ses poumons à la suite de notre long et savoureux baiser. Il a dans son regard cette lueur meurtrière et sauvage qui me donne envie de le frapper avec toute la puissance de mon poings. C'est un assassin, un menteur, un trompeur, un enfoiré, mais pourtant, sans plus attendre, je saute de nouveau à son cou et reprend possession de ses lèvres avec ardeur. Il plaque rapidement sa main sur l'arrière de ma nuque pour me rapprocher au maximum de lui et, de son autre bras, il vient soulever mes fesses alors que j'enroule déjà mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il avance de quelques pas et vient me plaquer dos au mur, dans un fracas, j'hurle de douleur, coincée entre lui et le par-peint. Il empoigne mes cheveux et vient les tirer avec violence pendant que je me concentre pour dominer sa bouche. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ainsi ? Le temps avec lui me parait toujours trop court, trop éphémère comme s'il m'était impossible de profiter au maximum de chaque instants en sa présence sachant qu'à la fin il s'enfuirait.

Si seulement il n'était pas qui il est. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas trahit. Si seulement il m'avait choisit, moi, au lieu de ce vieux fou qui n'a fait que le transformer en une bête d'énouée d'un quelconque émotion. Si seulement je n'avais pas cette horrible sensation obscure de plaisir en sa présence. J'aurais du lui dire de partir.

Je devrais lui dire de partir.

Pourtant j'enfonce simplement ma langue un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche alors que mes mains habilles viennent lui retirer sa ceinture. Je la jette avec violence au sol, totalement déliée de la réalité et je détache mes lèvres des siennes lorsqu'il passe rapidement mon T-shirt par dessus ma tête. Mes boucles brunes viennent alors retomber sur mes épaules nues et je frissonne d'excitation en ayant parfaitement conscience de la prochaine étape à franchir. Ward a à peine le temps de voir mon sourire que déjà je sens ses lèvres venir mordiller mon cou et mon corps s'électriser à chaque passage de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je penche ma tête en arrière entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement et lui donne encore plus d'accès à mon cou. Ses mains viennent caresser mes cuisses avec l'aisance d'un serpent .Puis, peu à peu, ses lèvres descendent de plus en plus bas sur mon corps laissant à chaque fois quelques morsures. Arrivé à la naissance de mes seins, il se retrouve bloqué par mon sous-vêtement en dentelle noire. Il soupire alors que j'hurle de surprise, sentant sa bouche venir aspirer ma peau juste entre mes deux seins. J'attrape une énorme poignée de ses cheveux et vient les malaxer avec force et rudesse. Je repose ensuite mes pieds au sol et redonne sa liberté à sa taille avant de tirer son visage loin de mon corps en feu.

Je finis par plaquer mes mains contre son torse et vient le pousser sur mon lit jusqu'à l'allongé totalement. Il ne dit rien, totalement envoûté par le moment. Il finit cependant par s'asseoir et m'attire entre ses jambes alors que je pose une mains sur ses cuisses pour rester debout. Rapidement ses lèvres reviennent naturellement vers les miennes et le combat reprend de plus belle entre lui et moi. Je ferme les yeux profitant de ses lèvres, de son odeur, de sa main une nouvelle fois plaquée sur l'arrière de mon cou. Puis je m'installe finalement à califourchon sur ses jambes sans rompre un seul instant notre baiser. Je sens alors quelque chose de dur contre moi et sourit simplement contre ses lèvres. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que du bout des doigts je vient défaire le bouton de son jean.

Il grogne puis m'attire contre lui alors qu'il s'allonge sur le lit, moi au dessus de lui. Sa main quitte mes cheveux pour descendre sur l'ouverture de mon soutien-gorge, sans réelle difficulté il le défait et je détache mes lèvres des siennes pour reprendre mon souffle tout en gardant mon front collé au sien et mes yeux clos. Ses mains viennent caresser mon dos nu alors que je souffle doucement contre ses lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'il me fixe avec tendresse et douceur, le problème est que je ne veux pas penser à la réalité, je ne veux pas le repousser, pas maintenant. Et dire que j'ai mentis à Coulson et May juste pour venir le voir, lui. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et passe une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ce moment tendre est rare et j'en profite pour la première fois sans le repousser. Depuis le début de tout ça, j'ai toujours refuser ses gestes tendres à mon égard. Pourtant là ...

Il passe ses deux mains dans mon dos et me fait basculer à toute vitesse pour inverser nos positions. Il en profite pour retirer son pantalon et j'en fais de même, ne laissant qu'une mince barrière entre nous. Il reporte rapidement son regard sur moi et je frissonne alors qu'il vient reposer ses lèvres au même endroit où il s'est arrêté un peu plus tôt, seulement maintenant plus rien ne le retient et sa bouche vient encercler mon téton gauche pendant qu'une de ses mains vient s'occuper de l'autre. J'halète face au contact et lève le regard en l'air tout en me laissant totalement aller. Il s'amuse alors avec mes seins, tantôt les mordillant, tantôt les léchant, me laissant une brûlure vive de plaisir.

Puis son jeu s'arrête et j'ouvre les yeux tout en fixant le plafond, sentant ses lèvres poser de délicats baisers sur tout mon torse descendant petit à petit jusqu'à la naissance de mon intimité. Il grogne une nouvelle fois bloqué et remonte tout mon corps en prenant soins de frotter ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de mon corps avant d'atterrir dans mon cou et mordre à pleine dent. J'hurle tout en plantant mes ongles dans son dos. Puis il lèche doucement sa morsure et remonte à mes lèvres pour les capturer dans un baiser passionné.

Perdue dans ma folie je lui retire son dernier vêtement et vient empoigné son membre le faisant grogner dans ma bouche. Il éloigne son visage du mien alors que je le caresse toujours de ma main innocente. Il ferme les yeux avant de s'empresser d'enlever ma culotte qui vient rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol. Je souris avec amusement alors que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et me colle à lui d'une manière tentatrice. Je mords ma lèvre inférieur alors qu'il me regarde totalement hypnotisé par chacun de mes gestes.

Puis il vient m'embrasser avec passion au même moment où il me pénètre sans douceur. J'hurle de surprise en me détachant directement de ses lèvres alors qu'il attrape ma main dans la sienne la positionnant au dessus de ma tête. J'encre mes doigts avec les siens et retourne sur ses lèvres alors que ses mouvements de reins s'accélèrent le poussant plus profondément en moi. Si seulement je pouvais lui montrer toute ma haine, mon dégoût et ma rage envers lui, au lieu de lui céder si facilement. Je l'embrasse avec fougue avant de gémir de plaisir, suivit par son grognement rauque. Je serre des dents alors qu'il laisse des baisers papillons dans mon cou. Je ne sais plus respirer, je ne sais plus bouger, je ne sais plus parler. Il est simplement en moi et c'est l'une des meilleure sensation que j'ai jamais pus ressentir.

-"Plus vite ... " soufflai-je.

Il accélère le mouvement alors que je gémis une nouvelle fois. Et dire que c'était le premier mot qu'on s'échangeait. Lorsque que je l'ai vu en arrivant dans cette appartement, j'ai directement su ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'y allait forcément arrivé. J'avais directement sauter sur ses lèvres, le surprenant surement. J'en ai assez de me battre avec moi même, de devoir le haïr. Pourquoi n'est-il plus le même ? Pourquoi l'homme que j'appréciais n'existe pas ? Si seulement il pouvait de nouveau être mon partenaire, mon cohequipier, mon ami. Si seulement tout ceci n'était pas arriver.

-"Skye ... "

Je le rapproche de moi et l'enlace, passant un bras autour de son cou alors que mon souffle vient se percuter tout contre son oreille, le faisant gémir. Il me soulève du matelas pour me serrer contre lui alors que je suffoque sous ses coups de reins. Je ferme les yeux, me sentant proche de la fin et je resserre ma prise autour de lui alors qu'un gémissement vient résonner dans la pièce. Il plaque pour la énième fois sa main sur l'arrière de ma nuque alors que son membre vient frapper le fin fond de mon intimité. J'hurle de plaisir alors que des spasmes me submergent et j'entends son cri suivre rapidement le mien. Il me repose sur le lit et je le lâche alors qu'il vient s'étaler à mes côtés.

Je soupire avant de rouvrir les yeux et de passer une main sur mon front. Un soupire franchit mes lèvres alors que je regarde en sa direction. Je sens sa main sur le bas de mon dos, et je sais parfaitement que je lui écrase mais il ne fait rien pour la retirer. Je soupire une dernière fois avant de poser doucement ma tête sur son torse. Je ne vois pas sa réaction mais j'imagine son regard étonné sans aucune difficulté. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui donner de faut espoir mais pour le moment j'ai juste besoin de le sentir près de moi. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que je laisse mon regard divaguer dans le vide.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position mais c'est finalement le son de mon téléphone qui me ramène sur terre. Je l'attrape sans réellement bouger alors que je sens le regard de Ward qui brûle ma peau.

-"Eh merde ! " bougonnai-je avant de m'extirper une bonne fois pour toute du lit et par la même occasion de ses bras.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " me demande-t-il alors que je frisonne en entendant sa voix.

-"Coulson m'attend, je dois me grouiller" soupirai-je avant d'enfiler ma chemise à carreau plié dans mon sac.

Je me tourne alors une dernière fois vers lui. Il est allongé sur le lit, un bras en dessous de sa tête, en train de me fixer avec un tel désir dans le regard que je rougis légèrement.

-"Je vais prendre une douche, je veux que tu sois partis lorsque j'en ressortirais " lui indiquais-je en pointant mon index en sa direction.

Sans attendre sa réponse je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude. Je pose mes paumes de mains sur le lavabo et soupire avant de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont humides et mes cheveux en bataille, mais à part ça, je semble normale. J'écarte mes cheveux de mon visage avant de retirer mon vêtement et me glisse sous les jets d'eau chaude, sentant la brûlure de l'eau sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant avant de passer une main sur mes cheveux humides pour les plaquer vers l'arrière.

Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?

C'est la question qui me hante et que me hante chaque fois que Ward et moi couchons ensemble. Pourquoi est ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le vouloir, lui ? La taupe. Le menteur. Le tueur en série. Je soupire avant de rouvrir les yeux et attrape le tube de gel douche que je vide en quelque seconde sur mon corps. Je frotte alors chaque parcelle de mon corps avec violence et brusquerie, cherchant un moyen de défaire cette emprise qu'il a sur moi. Je veux retirer son odeur, me laver de ses baisers, de son amour. Puisque oui il m'aime. Je veux oublier chacune de ses caresses, je veux oublier ses gémissements, ses mains sur mon corps. Et même s'il n'est plus avec moi, je veux le retirer de moi. Je frotte de plus en plus avec rage alors que ma peau s'abîme et s'arrache sous ma colère.

Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues alors que je tente de comprendre ce qui me prend. Je renifle face à ma tristesse et mes bras se retrouvent blessés par mes frottements. Pourtant je dois m'enlever son odeur, sinon je risque de sortir d'ici et de courir pour le retenir. L'empêcher de me quitter, de m'abandonner encore une fois. Je ferme les yeux alors que j'entends une porte claquée.

Les mains tremblantes, je ferme le robinet d'eau et quitte la douche avant de m'enrouler dans une serviette blanche. Je sens l'eau de mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules nues alors que des gouttes viennent glisser un peu partout sur mon corps. J'essuie rapidement mon visage avec ma main gauche puis prends mon courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

Je m'avance à petits pas en directement de l'entrée mais il n'y a personne. Pour la suite, je fais rapidement le tour de l'appartement, mouillant un peu prêt tout le mobilier, mais plus aucune trace de son passage.

Il est tout simplement ... partit.


End file.
